


lie

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: some classic early romantica for the prompt "why are you lying to me?"





	lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adios_cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/gifts).

As per usual, Misaki has no idea how he got in this situation: backed up against a wall, breathing labored, lips bitten. He feels small.

His landlord practically towers over him, even as he leans down to nibble on his neck. He slides his already loosened tie through his collar and brings it to Misaki’s throat. The action was threatening as much as it was alluring.

He smirks, withdrawing it. “Is this turning you on?” Akihiko teases. He pops off the first few buttons of his dress shirt.

Misaki turns his face away, glowing bright red. “N… No, idiot! No way!!” Yet, he squeezes his thighs together. _ Hot. _

“Misaki,” he slams his hand into the wall, bringing his face close—  _ way _ too close, “Why are you lying to me?”

“I’m not!!!”

Akihiko slips his hand behind Misaki’s back, holding. “Look at me.”

“No!”

Akihiko tilts his head to meet Misaki’s instead. Their eyes lock. “You are.” And then, their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
